The birth of our son
by henderson1993
Summary: Ana is in labour and having a little hard time, the doctors have to came and help out with the delivery. (leave me a re-view andlet me know if I should keep going. the Ana and Christian are not acting themselves in this story. please be nice and leave me a review
1. Chapter 1

**_ANA'S STORY_**

**_"On the count of three I want you to put your chain to your chest and push as hard as you can right down into your bottom. Ana you need to focus on the pushing and push for as long as you can." My midwife tells me as she gets everything ready for the delivery if my little ball on joy, my little man Teddy. I am lying on the hospital bed between his legs and he is rubbing my back with the palm of his right hand, his hand feels soft on my lower back. " Mr Grey could you please move off the bed so we can have Mrs Grey lay down to get ready to push." He slowly moves from behind me and moves off the bed beside me and grabs my left hand and places little tiny kisses on my left hand where my wedding ring sits. I move my hand to his face, "this is because of you we are never having any more babies' do you understand. You are never doing this to me again in fact you can say good bye to sex. NEVER AGAIN MR?" I scream at him while I am hit with yet another contraction, I move my hand and slap him right across the face. _**

**_"alright Mrs Grey with this next contraction you are going to push like how I told you, it can take the first few contractions to get the pushing right." She said as I moved lower into he bed so my legs were hanging off the end of the bed. "Holly shit I need to pushhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._**

**_" ok Ana it's time for you need put your chain to your chest and push down in your bottom like you are having a huge poop." She said as she moves to the end of the bed. " ok Mr grey grab one of your wife's legs and Mrs Grey you grab your other leg, it will help you push this baby out." She said as she pulls my leg up to my hand so I can grab it. _**

**_" Mrs Grey here we go I'm going to start to count for you."_**

**_"1"_**

**_"2"_**

**_"3"_**

**_"4 keep it coming…"_**

**_"5"_**

**_"6"_**

**_"7"_**

**_"8 that's it nice and strong"_**

**_"9"_**

**_"10"_**

**_"And now you need to get right back into it, nice and hard and right into your bottom."_**

**_After a big push my midwife tells me I need to get back into pushing, I feel fucked as it is how am I ever going to push this baby out." I can't do this anymore baby, please make it go away." I screamed_**

**_She starts to count out again_**

**_"1"_**

**_"2"_**

**_"3"_**

**_"4, keep it there, you're doing great."_**

**_"5"_**

**_"6"_**

**_"7 that's it."_**

**_"8"_**

**_"9"_**

**_"10"_**

**_"Ok now Mrs Grey your baby's head is just about born so in this next contraction I will tell you to stop pushing and it is very important that you do. This will stop you from tearing or ripping and they may take a while to heal. Sometimes if you can't push out the baby's head we will do a small cut and this will heal a lot faster than a rip or a tear." She says, then she begins to count again and still the head doesn't come out after about ten or fifteen minutes of pushing and the head is still not out she lends over the bed and pushers the very small red button at the top of the bed above my head._**

**_"Ok Mrs and Mr Grey you're baby's head is not what we call crowning and the baby heartbeat is starting to slow down which means we need to get this baby out. We are going to get a doctor in here because he or she will have to deliver now." She says very calmly, after her tell us what was going on a group of doctors came rushing in to the room. After a few minutes of pushing and pushing the doctors said that I have to have an _****_episiotomy to do a forceps or a _****_ventouse delivery. We need to take you the surgery room to get it done; we will put an injection into you so that you cannot feel anything that is going to help._**

**_xXx_**

**_CHIRSTIAN'S STORY._**

I didn't want to go to see my wife get cut and hurt more then she already is. I walked down the long hallway from our room and into the waiting room so that I could sit there and be by myself for a little bit, a few minutes I felt really lonely and I needed somebody to talked to so I grabbed out5 my phone and dialled my mums number. " hey mum it's me Ana is in labour and she is having a little bit of trouble so they have taking her to the surgery room because she has to have Ted delivered by forceps or maybe a ventouse delivery what the fuck is a ventouse." I said in a fast runny voice.

"Ok baby first of all she is going to need to be strong, her and the baby are going to be fine. A ventouse is where they a suction cup is placed onto the head of the baby and the suction draws the skin from the scalp into the cup. When the baby's head is delivered, the device is detached, allowing the accoucheur and the mother to complete the delivery of the baby. So you see this is all normal and happens a lot of babies and there mother there is nothing you should be worried about everything is going to be fine. Look son me and your father will be three in ten minutes. You will be ok and the baby and Ana will be fine try and relax. Cya in a few baby I bet you are doing fine."

After a long wait my mum and dad come in the waiting room doors and take a seat next to me, after a few minutes of them been there the waiting room door opens and her doctor walks in.

"Hey Mr. Grey, I have great news for you about ten minute4s ago your wife with the help of the doctors delivered a healthy little boy, congrats. I will take you through to see your wife and your son whenever you are ready. "

I stand up and follow him with my mum and dad behind me.

**An- hey guys I'm Emily and from New Zealand this is my first 50shades story, the gram and spelling maybe a little bit different or maybe it is the same. Please write a re-view and please be nice, follow and\or favirite will be cool too. Please let me know if you think I should keep going with this story.**

**_ What is the best thing in this story?**

**_ What didn't you like that much?**

**_ What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?**

**-Henderson1993**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Christian's story._**

**I walked into the room and walked over to Ana, she was sitting on her bed with a white blanket on top of her. I moved across the room and stood in between Ana's bed and Teddy's little baby cot, I leant forward and kissed him on his check and just stood there in the quiet Ana and I just looked at our little man. He looked so like Ana and had just my big bright grey eyes, he had a head fill of light brown hair and a tiny little dimple at the top of his lip and on both checks, he had a little button nose and two tiny little ears. He looks so cute and he is so tiny, I still can't believe that he came out of Ana and that is finally here. I moved closer to his bed and grabbed his little tiny hand, after a few minutes of just standing there and looking at him I turn to Ana. "Hey baby, how are you feeling? He looks just like you, I am so proud of you, you did so well." I grabbed her hand and kissed it all the way up her arm, I meet her eyes and lent in for a kiss. "I mean it Christian we are never having sex ever again do you understand me? Wipe your smile off your face I mean it." She said, I just smiled and nodded at her. "We will see babe you know you can never get too much of me." I said as I kissed her again, she kissed me back again.**

**After two days later we could take our little man home, Ana got everything ready and I place Teddy into his little car seat. I pick up him and his little bag and take him out of the room that they were staying; I miss my sexy wife at our house and in our bed. Ana and I have been waiting for our baby to get home since the day we find out that Ana was pregnant. After a few minutes Ana was giving her and Teddy's discharge papers and the nurse got a wheelchair which Ana said that she didn't want because she didn't need it. We both walked down the hallway and said our goodbyes and thank you'd everyone that had helped us while they stayed at the hospital. After a short walk down the hospital hallways and out the door we headed across the foot path toward our car. Once in our car we turned down the music so it wouldn't be too loud for our little man, I took Ana's hand in mine and held it the whole way home. **

**Once we got down the road we live on and drove up our driveway I know right then that the hard work was only beginning, we both got out of the car and closed our doors. Ana walked to the back of the car to get her and teddy's bags out of the back while I got our little man who was fast asleep in his car seat into the house. He was still fasted asleep when we got inside the house, I unclipped him out of his seat and took him into his room, I placed him in his bed closed the door and walked back down the stairs to help Ana do the clothes washing. **

**After all the clothes are in the washing machine I grabbed Ana's hand and walked her to the living room and pulled her onto the couch with me. I pulled her closer and placed my lips on top of hers, I slowly kissed down her cheek bone down her neck and across her collar bone she moved away from me. " Oh Mr Grey, horny old Mr Grey, we can't do anything #1 because I am still bleeding and # 2 I haven't got the all clear from DR Greene. So Mr Grey you need to keep your hands to once self." She moved off the couch and headed toward our bedroom, I followed her up the stairs and into our room where I stood and watched her from the doorway. She went over to her draws and grabbed some of her clothes out and headed toward our bathroom the came off our bed room. While she was in the bathroom I stayed in our bedroom and cleaned up the clothes off the floor which I left there while she was at the hospital, I got the cleaner out and cleaned around the room and then I went down and got a cloth to wipe down our bedside tables. Shortly after I had finished cleaning I look over the room and find my wife looking over at me while lending on the door frame. I took the cloth out the room and put it in the washing room, once I came back to our room Ana had left I walked down the hallway and into our babies room where I find her lending over Teddy's bed and watching him asleep. I walked into the room, walked over to her and stood next to her. I place my hand on her lower back and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing babe?" I asked her. "Just watching our little man sleep, he looks so cute when he is asleep babe. Just look at him all cuddled into his little pooh bear blanket. What about you, what are you doing? She asked as she moved closer to me so she was cuddling into my side. "Just came in to see what my two babies are doing, I missed you at night here in our house, in our bed. I missed cuddling into you babe, you and your warm body." I said as I pulled her closer. **

**xXx**

**ANA'S STORY**

**This is our first day with our little man at home, I am so happy that we got to come home today, me and Christian where on the couch when things got a little heated so I moved off the couch and went and had a shower. I walked into our bedroom and notice it was a fucking mess, I got clothes out of my draw and then headed to the bathroom to have a shower to clean myself up. I got the water to my liking and got undressed and now I just standing her looking at my mummy tummy still thinking how my little had been in there for 9 months and he is now here and in our arms. A lot of people are saying that they do not sleep well at all, my baby has slept right through since the day he was born, I guess it's only been 2 days but still I guess we will see what tonight brings us. After my shower I come out of our bathroom and see that Christian has clean up our bedroom, I stay there for a little bit an begin to miss my baby so I head to his bedroom. I stand there and watch him sleep he looks so cute all cuddled up in pooh bear baby blanket. I stand there for a few minutes by myself until I feel somebody side a hand around my body. "What are you doing babe?" Christian asks me. "Just watching our little man sleep, he looks so cute when he is asleep babe. Just look at him all cuddled into his little pooh bear blanket. What about you, what are you doing I ask as I moved closer into him so I could cuddling into his side. "Just came in to see what my two babies are doing, I missed you at night here in our house, in our bed. I missed cuddling into you babe, you and your warm body." He said as he pulled me closer into his body. Shortly afterward we head down to the kitchen and go make us something to eat, I haven't eaten any normal food in two days and I am dying for something that is not some shit food. We both decided we will have some eggs, bacon and some toast. After making it we both sit at the table Christian at the head of the table and me at the other end. He keeps giving me that look that I know all too well, that I want to take your panties and fuck you so hard right now. **

**"Christian, no I told you about two hours ago we are not having sex." I said with my face that means . . . . So stop trying to get what you want because we are not. "What are you talking about babe I don't want sex, you just look so sexy babe but I don't want sex. What the fuck am I talking about I love sex and I can't go a day without it." He said with his grey eyes brighten up. I move to his end of the table and place my hands right on the top of his dick which is now rock hard. I pulled down his sweats and boxers and go down on him and suck him till he comes in my mouth.**

**_AN- HEY GUYS IT'S ME , HENDERSON1993. THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER OF MY 50SHADES STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE AND RE-VIEW AND FOLLOW AND favourite._**

- **_Henderson1993 _**


	3. Chapter 3

**An- so I have had some bad reviews from some guest's, well I think that you GUEST need to look up the meaning of the word... this is my story so I am writing it how I want to. (Don't like it don't read.) I was going to stop writing it but then again why should I; I have had a lot of follows and favourites so I'm not going to finish off here. I had someone tell me that Christian would never leave Ana when she is giving birth and I know that I just wanted to add my own twist on this story. At the end of chapter two I had Ana give Christian a blow job wow, she is not like that again my story my rules. Ok I am really sorry about that bitchiness and it is out in the open I will stand up for myself and what I believe in, I believe there are a few people enjoying this story and not all my reviews are bad and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that. As you can see I do have other story and you may have notices that my writing I think has gotten better. Heads up this chapter is going to a lot shorter then my other ones and I am really sorry about that, on with the story...**

**Chapter 3**

_**ANA'S STORY **_

_Oh shit Christian looks really mad, he pulls me into our room by my hair and throws me on our bed. He pulls my hands over my head and kisses me hard onto my lips, kisses me down my neck and across my collar bone. He rips off my top so the buttons go flying around the room," Christian we can't I'm still sore from the delivery form our baby and I'm bleeding so we are not having sex." He puts his hand over my mouth to shut me up and then undoes my bra. He is fast at my jeans and pulls them down followed with my panties. "Mrs Grey I hope your husband is a good fuck because I am going to blow your brains out." I moved away from him and he pushed me back down on the bed. He took off his singlet and pulled his pants down to his knees as well as boxer pants. He took out a condom out of the desk beside our bed and pulls it onto his cock, without a warning he pushes hard into my pussy I scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure and he does it again and again until my body gives out on me and I begin to come, I hold back knowing that Christian hasn't come anywhere near to finish. "Let it go babe." He says to me will tugging on my ear my known weak spot. I let go and shortly after he does the same. "wow babe that was awesome you fucked my brains out." I said as I cuddled up into his side, he pulls me closer into him and kisses the top of my head. I pull away so I can look him in his grey eyes and lend in for a kiss, I rub my hands over his chest softly knowing that he still doesn't like for me to touch him. "Babe I know you like to touch my body and believe me I am getting used to it too but I really need to pee. Could you please check on Teddy all the moaning and screaming that you were making may have woken him up." He said giving me his sexy smile, god I love this man and he looks so sexy with his just fuck hair it drives me crazy." ok then babe." I say as I remove my hands off his chest and slowly get up and my clothes back on, with them been as ripped as they are I decided that I will have to change my clothes and throw these ones away. I head to my dresser and grab out a t-shirt and my pink and yellow p.j bottoms. I pull them on and head toward out little man's room to make sure he is ok. I look into his bed and there he is lying in bed still sound asleep and in a little ball, I softly kiss his little tiny head and then walk out and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and a glass for me and a glass of water for Christian, I then head to the cardboard and got some chocolate chip cookies and headed back towards the room. I think there is nothing better than a good feed after a good fuck and then after that a good sleep. _

_**CHRISTIAN STORY**_

**_THAT WAS IT I WAS NOT LETTING MY GIRL GIVE ME A BLOW AND NOT GIVE HER SOMETHING. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT THAT SHE IS BLEEDING AND ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS MY COCK IN HER TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY. MY GIRL IS ALWAYS WET FOR HER DADDY, I LOVE IT WHEN WE HAVE SEX AND SHE SCREAMS THAT ME. I PULL HER TOWARDS OUR ROOM AND THEN PUSH MY LIPS TO HERS I THEN PUSH HER TO OUR BED AND JUMP ON TOP OF HER, AFTER THAT I TEAR OFF HER CLOTHES PANTIES AND UNDERWEAR AND I DRIVE RIGHT IN. AFTER I HAD FUCK HER BRAINS OUT WE WERE CUDDLING AND SHE STARTS TO RUB HER HANDS ON MY CHEST, I LOVE MY WIFE BUT I AM STILL GETTING USED TO HER HANDS BEEN ON ME WHEN I AM USED TO NOT BEEN TOUCHED. I TELL HER THAT I HAVE TO PEE AND ASK HER IF SHE CAN GO AND LOOK ON TEDDY SHE DOES, I PULL OUT MY PHONE AND RING MRS ROBERSON I KNOW I HAVE TOLD ANA TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH US BUT I JUST CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM HER. ANA AND I HAVE GREAT SEX DON'T GET ME WRONG BUT HSE JUST DOESN'T GIVE ME WHAT I WANT ALL THE TIME. ONCE MRS ROBERSONS ANWERS I TELL HER TO MEET ME AT HERS FOR SOME FINE FUCKING. I GET OFF THE PHONE AND TELL ANA THAT IHAVE BEEN CALLED INTO WORK AND SHE BELIEVES ME, WHY WOULDN'T SHE? I LOVE MY WIFE THAT IS FOR SURE I JUST NEED MY NEEDS TO BE MET. _**

**_AFTER I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR OVER THREE HOURSD MY PHONE RINGS AND IT IS ANA YELLING AT ME TELLING ME THAT SHEHAD RUNG UP WORK TO SEE WHAT I WANTED FOR TEA. SHE TOLD ME THAT THEY HAD SAID THAT I HADN'T BEEN IN ALL WEEK. OH SHIT I AM FUCK ED. _**

**_AN- OH SHIT CHRISTAIN IS HANGING OUT WITH MR ROBERSON AGAIN, FUCKING HER AND NOW ANA HAS FIND OUT THAT HE HAS NOT BEEN AT WORK. WILL SHE PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER OR WILL SHE JUST GO WITH THE STORY THAT HE MAKES UP…. WE WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPER. LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAV HAVE A GREAT DAY_**

**_HENDERSON1993_**


	4. Chapter 4

**an- a lot of people having been giving me bad re views, whatever I still have people who like my writing so I couldn't care you can say what you like that doesn't mean I am going to stop for you. I don't have a gun in you face and making you read it so just stop, don't like it don't read it. it makes me laugh that 95 per cent of bad reviews are guest, be a man and log in so I can see your name. I will read your stories if you have any at all and see what I think of your stories. **

_" I can't believe that _ Christian has been lying to me about him been at work, fucking hell he better not be fucking me around or ill kick his balls so hard they come out of his ass. I ring his cell again and like normal he didn't pick up the phone great one aye? I walked out the bedroom door and call for Taylor who is at my side in a second. " Taylor could I use your phone please, do you know where my husband is or do I have to kick your balls so hard that they come out your ass too, so help me god Taylor I am mean it." I scream at him. "He is with Mrs Roberson, he hasn't picked up my calls you know." I pick up my bag and my phone, Taylor could you please look after Teddy I will not be long?" I asked him

"Sure Mrs grey I can do that for you.' I grabbed my car keys off the table and walked out the door as I screamed out that teddy was asleep and should be till I get back. I jumped into my car and drove over to Mrs Roberson house, I drove so fast that I went through what I think was like three or four stop signs. as I turned down the street of Mrs Robertson a tiny little tear rolled my left check and landed on my knee. Fuck that I am not crying here if they are doing anything behind my back they are both going to know about it.

I turned into the drove way and open my car before got out, I turned around so I could lock the car door. I walked up the path toward the house and knocked on the door out the corner of my eye I seen his car by the corner of her house. Fuck that if you have nothing to hind you would not be hiding your car. I fucking though there was something going on with him when he didn't pick up his phone and he told me he was at work when like fuck he is, yeah working on his back. I pushed the door without waiting for anyone to answered the door, I heard voice's so I walked towards them they lend me to a closed door, I slowly opened it and find Christian lips deep in this old ugly bitch. "WHAT THE FUCK CHIRSTAIN." I screamed at him, he turned and looked at me her pussy juices rolling down his chain. That's fucking it, I walked down the hallway and run out to my car where I unlocked it. That's just fucking great I left and he stay with her. I ripped my wedding ring off and throw it in the car and grabbed my bag out of the car. That's it he can give this car to his new wife, I got everything of mine and started to walk down the street there wasn't even a call of my name or anything. I finally walked up our driveway and who's car should be there but Christians and his slut, I walked in the front without even looking up. I walked into Teddy's room who is now in hi cot kicking his little legs, I picked him up and grabbed his nappy bag. I pick some of his things and place them in his little bag; I walk down the hallway where I am meet by Christian and his weekly slut. "Move the fuck out of my way or I will make you move you fucking home wrecker." I yelled at her, she moved about a foot so I still couldn't past her. "What's wrong Christian finally knew that you couldn't give him what he wanted, give it up Ana I won him." she said with a ice cold look in her eye. 'Ana please baby don't listen to her she doesn't know what she is talking about you are my one and only.' he said I could see the tears falling from his face. "don't make me laugh Christian your one and only that's a fucking joke right." I said as I gave a fake laugh. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away," fuck off Christian you made your bed, you lie in it.

**An- I know very short chapter but I promise if you want me to write another chapter I will and it will be a lot longer. I hope you enjoy and as the saying goes if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all..**

**Have a good day**

**-henderson1993**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ hey guys this is not a chapter I just wanted you guys to get to know me before you re-view any more. I have been bullied in some of the re-views I have taking them off because they have said things about my family and myself._**

**_you don't have to read it if you don't want to._**

**_So for people that don't know me I have had a shit life, when I was 14 I had to watch my dad die of something called M.N.D. at the age of 16 and a half my step brother, sister and mum died in a car the was on fire after they got hit by a truck. when I got back to high school I was bullied a lot and told some of the things that were said on here. I am 19 years old and at the age of 17 years old I was raped in a park by a so called friend who is now in jail, I became pregnant because of the rape and have kept my little baby. I have now started midwife this year, I can deliver babies in 2014. i hope a lot of the bulling will stop because i would never do that to any one. _**

**_if you want to ask anything just p.m me that's fine, thank you to the person that wrote the very cool and sweet re view about that bulling that went with this story._**

**_have a great day_**

**_-Henderson 1993_**


	6. Chapter 6

As I woke up I turn my head to the left, there in the shadow of my bedroom sat somebody at the end of my bed. I screamed as loud as I could and the figure moved closer to me and placed a hand over my mouth. it moved on top of me and pulled on my hair with its other hand, "shut the fuck up bitch." he whispered back into my ear, and ripped of my t-shirt that I was wearing to me, a few seconds later I screamed again this time he slapped me hard across the face. "next time you scream I am going to beat the fuck out of you, shut the hell up and take it, the faster I get this done the faster I can leave." he said. I decided from that moment on I had to shut up or someone really bad might happen.

I woke up coved in water all over my body, thank god it was only just a dream. as I pulled back the covers off me and threw them down on the ground I noticed that my clothes that I placed on the ground before going to bed last night had been moved and where now sitting on the dressing table across the room from me. I climbed off the bed and walked over to the dress and placed the clothes over my body. After getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup I went down the hall to make some breakfast for me and Teddy. i walked in to the kitchen and turned the jug on and grabbed my coffee cup for out of the top cardboard. I put the sugar and the tea bag into it and turned to get the milk out; I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. i pulled it out to check who it was and there flashed across the screen the one person's name I didn't want to see, Christians.

" hello Christian" I said as I poured the hot boiling water into my cup."

"hello Mrs Grey" he said i could tell he had been crying, I could hear it in his voice but I wasn't going to go soft on him not after what he had done to me.

"Don't you ever call me that ever again, what do you what Christian?" I asked in a snap.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, I wanted to say how truly sorry i am for what I have done to you, I" I stop him right where he was.

"You what Christian, you're sorry what for? It's not like you cheated on me, oh wait, yeah you did. So any what do you want?" I asked even more Angier then I was, plus I was still really scared of that dream I just had.

"Please baby, just listen to me, just listen to what I have to say, you have to understand." he said

"look I am not in the right mood to be talking to you, if has something to do with my son then yes I will talk to you, if not I don't want to speak to you." I said as I could feel the tears starting to come down my face. i hung up my cell phone I couldn't handled listen to his voice it ripped my insides out, it broke my heart that little bit more. The only thought that has been running through my head is him all over her and her all over him.

it broke my heart to know that I had giving this man everything I had and or have and here he is ripping me apart, shortly after my first hot drink of the day I hear a small cry coming from my son's bedroom, I run up the stairs and into his room. 'What is it baby? What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him out of his bed and pulling his tiny little body closer to mine, " daddy" he cried. That little bit that was left of my heart was now gone and I didn't think it will ever come back.

I really didn't want to pick up the phone and ring him, it's only because my son has been crying for him and I am so tried I just need to rest my eyes. I pick up my cell phone and dial the number my fingers know all too well. I wait for a few seconds before he picks up. "Grey." He says maybe he hasn't checked the id on his phone again, or he wouldn't think it would be me ringing. I turn my head fast before I answer him. "Hey Christian I was just asking if you could please come, Teddy is crying for you and he will not stop. I know that is late but he needs his dad, you could stay the night but in the guest bedroom." I said the last bit so fast the I didn't even know that it had come out of my mouth. "Yeah... um, sure just let me finishing writing this up and then I'll be around is that ok?" he asked, "Could you please come around now he is really upset, I know that it is a big ask too. Sorry we can wait." I said as I pulled teddy closer to my chest, he only cried more. 'I'll be there as soon as I can ok babe, I'm on my way now." He said and then the line went died. I walked out to the kitchen with my sad little man in my arms and boiled the jug, I placed him on one of the chairs so I could pour the hot water into the bottle. As I poured the water into the bottle Taylor walked up to the back door, maybe he heard something out side. When he walked back in Christian hot on his tail. "Hey little man." He said while grabbing him from my arms, "I hear that you are missing your daddy well I am right here for as long as you and your mummy need me to be." He said as he looked right in to my eyes. "Here is his bottle; do you want to bring into the living room or his room?' I asked him "how about we go into the living room that way we can have a talk as well, you know that I miss you like crazy right baby girl. I cry every night because of what I have done to you, it's been ages since I have got to hold you in my arms and made love to you." He said, I just look at him with a look that says have you gone crazy. "Before you give me that look again Mrs Grey just remember I still own this house, so I could still put Teddy down and take you to bed. I could still make you go crazy with lust like I always do when I even touch you." He said" you will do nothing like that do you understand me, this is my home. He fucking cheating on me, how do you think that makes me feel? No wait before you answer let me tell you how it makes me feel. I feel like a hopeless wife that couldn't meet up to her husband's needs in the bedroom. Every night before I go to sleep I see you all over her, and her all over you, so no Christian you do not fucking understand anything I am going through. You did this you rip us apart, I through that everything was fine between us when I can see now that it was nothing like that at all. Don't you come into this house and tell me to that kind of thing, go back and tell her that kind of thing." I say before closing the door and heading back to our room, leaving him there in the living room by himself.

An- that's all for now but please leave me a re-view and follow my story,

-henderson1993


End file.
